


Alive

by josiechambers3



Series: Star Trek Drabbles! [8]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sick Bones, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiechambers3/pseuds/josiechambers3
Summary: "And I just wanna sink into your crazy laughterCome on make me feel until the pain don't matterEvery second here makes my heart beat fasterFinally think I found what I'm chasing after"Jim pulled away from Bones for a second to stare seriously at him. “You know I love you, right?”*Based on "Alive" by Krewella.I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK OR "ALIVE." I JUST WROTE THIS.





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> i can never quite seem to decide who i want to ship either jim or bones with. so i'll just ship them together lol

            As Leonard McCoy finally slowly opened his eyes, Jim Kirk felt a crushing relief settle over him.

 

            “Bones!” he cried gratefully, throwing himself at the injured doctor. Jim wrapped his arms around Bones’ heavily-bandaged shoulders and buried his face in the crook of Bones’ neck. “You’re not dead!”

 

            Bones laughed, wincing at the movement. “Of course I am, kiddo.” He ruffled Jim’s hair and pretended that the damp spot he could feel starting on his neck wasn’t Jim crying. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m not leaving you just yet.” He laughed again slightly, a small, wheezing laugh that reminded him that he wasn’t in the clear just yet. But it would be fine. He had plenty enough of a reason to pull through right there in front of him.

 

            “After all, I haven’t finished bothering you just yet.”

 

            “You’re never a bother, Bones,” Jim huffed into Bones’ neck, squeezing him more tightly. “Although you can be a little annoying sometimes.”

 

            “Hey!” Bones protested lightly, smiling.

 

            Jim pulled away from Bones for a second to stare seriously at him. “You know I love you, right?”

 

            Bones looked right back at him before tugging him back into a hug. “Yes, I know, stupid.”

 

            The two of them lay there for a second before Bones spoke again.

 

            “And I love you too, idiot.”


End file.
